La melancolía de Junpei
by Genee
Summary: En el pésimo, peor y desolado día de todos, hasta Junpei puede sentirse desanimado. [Ruedi, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cento di questi giorni]


Digimon no es de mi propiedad. Gracias _Frontier_ por no dejar trauma en esta temporada con mi OTP.

.

De la actividad escribe a partir de una palabra.

Palabra: melancolía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **La melancolía de Junpei.**_

 _Dedicado a Ruedi._

 _Nunca dejes de soñar. Que tu goggle girl_ te guie desde el fodo del corazón siempre.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

.

.

El inicio de clases, como todos los días, comenzó tras el campanear de la campana. Junpei siguió la marea de alumnos que se dirigía a sus salones. Se topó en el camino a sus compañeros de clases; lo saludaron animadamente, pero, contrario a cómo siempre Junpei reaccionaba, esta vez el muchacho del overol azul les devolvió el saludo con una menuda sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos cafés.

La mañana transcurrió de la misma forma. Fue llamado para leer una cita en inglés y regañado por la profesora que no se rio al notar que citaba una página diferente a la que ella estaba. Junpei tenía fama de querer siempre agradar a sus compañeros, se hacía el tonto con regalos y halagos que le garantizaran la aprobación de sus amigos, el payaso de la clase que no se detenía a pensar que por decir tonterías podría ser castigado; sin embargo, la apesadumbres de ese día había sido el causante de haber confundido las páginas. Aquello la profesora no lo vio, sus compañeros de clases tampoco, que más que percatarse de la actitud de Junpei, se reían pensando que hacía de las suyas.

A la hora del almuerzo se animó a mostrar una mejor cara. Sacó su bolsa con la comida y se dirigió al comedor. El hueco en su estómago se hizo mucho más profundo al ver cómo la mayoría de amigos habían ocupado todos los lugares de la mesa. Ninguno se detuvo a esperarlo y nadie parecía echarlo de menos. Dio media vuelta al pasillo más alejado del lugar y se sentó en un rincón a observar los colores de los vegetales dentro de su sándwich.

Llovía a cantaros para cuando tocó el turno de irse a casa. En un pasado ofreció chocolates para ser socorrido del aguacero, esta vez observó cómo todos poco a poco se iban alejando compartiendo el paraguas con quien consideraban de mayor importancia.

Junpei resopló: estaba solo.

Caminó dando un paso, bajando el escalón. Segundos debajo de la lluvia hicieron que su cabello se pegara a la frente. Estornudó. Este sería el día en que todo le saldría mal, por un día que no fingía siempre estar bien y nadie lo notó, un día en el que le ganaron las sombras que dejaban las nubes en el cielo y a nadie le importó. Junpei no tenía amigos que compartieran su almuerzo con él, ninguno que lo esperase al frente del portal del colegio para ir juntos a clases, por supuesto, mucho menos nadie que se ofreciera a brindarle un paraguas para resguardarse de las gotas que bajaban desde su lagrimar.

Bajó el siguiente escalón y el siguiente. Cuando llegó al cuarto, el cielo dejó de gotear. El muchacho levantó la cabeza y, al hacerlo, notó que seguía lloviendo, pero la lluvia no llegaba hasta él. Movió la cabeza en dirección a su hombro derecho e Izumi estaba allí, sonriéndole con el paraguas sostenido dentro de su mano.

—Pensamos en reunirnos en casa de Takuya. ¿Recibiste nuestro mensaje?

Junpei negó. Ese momento de su vida significaba tanto para él, pero no caía en cuenta de ello.

Izumi lo convidó a caminar, fuera del portal del instituto, Takuya, Kouji y Tomoki lo esperaban.

—¡Junpei! —Takuya lo saludó con la mano en el aire, Kouji se quejó del agua que le estaba salpicando este encima—. ¡No tienes por qué ser tan gruñón!

—No vayan a pelear ahora, ¿quieren?

Escuchó la risilla de Izumi cerca de su cuello. Junpei observaba en silencio, todavía sin poder creerse que estuvieran visitándolo en su colegio en el peor día de su vida.

— _Venite, andiamo giù —_ La chica empujó con el codo—, Junpei —Tenía toda la intención de animarlo.

¿Se darían cuenta de que estaba apesadumbrado aquella tarde?

Caminó en silencio todo el trayecto hacia la casa de los Kanbara. Takuya comentaba lo que hubo hecho durante el día. Llegaron a la estación del tren, donde Kouchi esperaba. El saludo energético de todos hizo que varias miradas giraran a verles. Hace mucho que no se reunían todos juntos.

No había duda, luego de lo vivido en el Digimundo, su conexión era más fuerte. Fue ese el instante en que Junpei sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo particularmente soñador. Nadie se acordó de ese día especial, su cumpleaños, pero al menos la tristeza y sensación de soledad iban menguando.

Frente a la casa de Takuya, Kouji le pidió que esperara antes de entrar. Necesitaba hablar con él.

—Necesito un consejo —le dijo—. Dentro de poco Kouchi y yo cumpliremos años, no soy muy bueno con los obsequios, pero Izumi sabe de buena fuente de que eres más detallista con estas cosas. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Junpei se sintió importante. Antes de ellos, nadie había pedido su opinión.

—Podríamos quedar un día de estos después de clases y discutir las posibilidades.

Kouji sonrió y Junpei no entendió por qué parecía como si este se burlara de él.

—Si estuvieras cumpliendo años hoy —le dijo, y Junpei casi vuelve a sentirse triste. Kouji, sin embargo, le hubo señalado, con un movimiento de su cabeza, hacia detrás del joven cumpleañero—. ¿Qué te parece una sorpresa?

No entendió, dio media vuelta. Los ojos del muchacho mayor se abrieron al punto de no poder soportar el deseo de echar unas cuantas lágrimas fuera. Frente a la puerta Tamoki sostenía un pastel de chocolate con fresas y decía su nombre con merengue del mismo sabor.

— _¡Tanjoubi omedetou!*_ —gritaron todos.

— _¡Buon cumpleanno!_

Junpei no lo soportó más, tuvo que resguardar las lágrimas detrás del brazo. No podía llorar delante de ellos. Era la primera vez que tenía verdaderos amigos. La primera vez que se molestaban tanto en dedicarle una sorpresa tan bonita. No podía manchar el recuerdo con lagrimas, como si estuviera triste. Buscó dentro de su mente una broma, pero todas quedaban guardadas en medio de la garganta.

Kouji lo empujó con el hombro, convidando a que entrara. Izumi bajó los escalones de la entrada de un salto y le dedicó un corto beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

—¿Creías que íbamos a olvidar un día como hoy?

Junpei negó, se daba cuenta de que haberlo pensado habría sido una tontería. Era cierto, él tenía grandes amigos a los que no debía de impresionar, incluso los días en donde la melancolía le había jugado una mala pasada. Mejores días estaban por venir, siempre que los tuviera cerca.

—¡Junpei! —Tomoki lo cogió del brazo—. ¡Vamos adentro!

—Tenemos más regalos para ti —decía Kouchi.

—¿Qué esperas, hombre? —Takuya le extendía la invitación—. No te quedes allí parado.

—Muchachos… —Sin saber qué más decir, dio las gracias por estar allí, por acabar con la melancolía, por ser sus buenos amigos—. Gracias.

* * *

 **Notas: Y tú,** Ruedi, ¿creias que me iba a olvidar de darte un obsequio? ¡Feliz cumpleaños otra vez! _Ti auguro un felice cumpleanno!_ Que lo pases feliz en este día. Mocos aparte, que la U te deje un día más calmado para que todo te salga bien. ¡Mis mejores deseos! Que tus sueños siempre estén flotando alrededor de ti y que todas las metas las alcances con cariño. ¡Te queremos, obsesionada de Masaru! Muchos besos digitales.

 _*Tanjoubi omedetou: Feliz cumpleaños en japones._

Ciao!


End file.
